One of the usages of inorganic fiber molded bodies represented by ceramic fibers is as holding materials for exhaust gas purifiers exposed to a high temperature condition such as industrial thermal insulation materials, refractory materials, and packing materials; upon storing the catalyst supports or the particle filters in the casings made of metal, the materials are wound around the catalyst supports or the particle filters, and then installed between the catalyst supports or the particle filters and the casings.
It is general to allow inorganic fiber molded bodies to contain organic binders and inorganic binders in order to prevent the fibers from spreading during its assembling work.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing an inorganic fiber molded body wherein an inorganic fiber mat is impregnated with an organic binder solution; thereafter the inorganic fiber mat is compressed in the thickness direction, and the thickness of the inorganic fiber mat is restrained to remove a liquid medium of the organic binder solution. Also, Patent Document 2 discloses a method for manufacturing a resin-impregnated inorganic fiber mat, wherein an inorganic fiber mat is impregnated with a resin solution, thereafter dried by throw-flowing hot air in the thickness direction of the inorganic fiber mat. Patent Document 3 discloses a method for manufacturing a holding material, wherein a fiber material mat is impregnated with latex (an organic binder solution); the content of the organic binder in the internal circumference of the mat is in a range of 15 to 50 g/m2 that is larger than the content of the organic binder in an external circumference of the mat.